1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to miniature houses and, more particularly, to a support for the exterior walls and the ground flooring in miniature homes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The construction of miniature homes has become very popular. Kits are provided for the hobbyist which contain miniature wooden tongue and grooved construction components that are coordinated into a complete and easy system for building a miniature house utilizing nothing more than glue and a few simple craft tools, such as a hand saw and miter box. The kits are so arranged that the wall pieces are the correct height for use with prefinished window and door units. Once constructed, the homes can then be decorated to the owner's tastes.
Prior art miniature house construction systems normally included a foundation upon which the ground flooring was joined; the exterior wall sections were connected to the ground flooring about the outer periphery of the flooring. Those systems did not provide a means for obtaining the correct elevational relationship between the ground flooring and the exterior wall sections, particularly the relationship between the top of the ground flooring and a door opening in those wall sections which contain a door. Also, means were not provided in the previous construction of miniature homes for vertically supporting the exterior wall section in relationship to the ground flooring.